Centipede
by ceruleanday
Summary: AR. Kaneki berkunjung ke studio HySy untuk meminta Uta memperbaiki topengnya. Justru, ia malah meminta hal yang lain. Centipede tattoo?


**Tokyo Kyushu © Ishida Sui**

**Centipede**

_by _**Leon**

* * *

**-1-**

**Tattoo**

* * *

Desember tiba lebih awal bagi Kaneki. Di permulaan Juli, salju sudah menumpuk bahkan jalan setapak yang sering dilaluinya di distrik 6 terlihat seperti rute seluncur es. Ia berhati-hati setiap kali melangkah, layaknya balita yang baru belajar menapak. Berkat butir-butir es yang terjatuh dari langit, ia berhak menghindar atau tubuhnya akan membeku seketika. Meskipun sel Rc dalam tubuhnya mulai dideportasi oleh antidot yang berhasil dikembangkan CCG dengan beberapa peneliti _ghoul _yang pro manusia tidak berarti ia bisa tahan banting terhadap kehendak alam. Seyogyanya jasmani miliknya adalah segumpal daging dan darah—tetap akan bereaksi terhadap suhu dan kelembaban.

Sambil berlari-lari kecil di trotoar yang tidak terlalu licin, ia berbelok ke tikungan yang lebih sempit dan gelap. Menjumpai ruang yang terang begitu tiba di ujungnya. Satu di antara jejeran gedung reot yang dulunya dijadikan wilayah pemukiman manusia menjadi tujuan akhirnya. Sebelum masuk tanpa mengucapkan salam, ia melepas mantel dan syal beludru rajutan berwarna coklat marun buatan si imut Hinami. Kemudian menutup pintu dan menaiki undakan tangga spiral tanpa suara.

Seperti biasa, bilik studio topeng berlabel HySy ini dijejali dengan aura suram. Entah itu cerminan _style _si empunya ataupun dijadikan tren masa kini di kalangan remaja urban. Pada dasarnya _ghoul _dan manusia berada di dimensi yang sama. Berkumpul di masyarakat yang sama pula membuktikan kemiripan pola pikir keduanya, meski jelas batas identitas mereka terlihat dari siapa yang predator dan siapa yang omnivora. Kaneki tidak memedulikan masalah itu lagi semenjak revolusi dan pembuatan pakta perjanjian selepas perang dengan _ghoul _pemberontak berakhir. Dengan ditemukannya antidot sel Rc, setiap _ghoul _diberikan kebebasan untuk memilih. Secara teknis, mereka tetap berwujud _ghoul _yang diberkahi _kagune _untuk bertahan hidup, tetapi perihal _menu _makanan sehari-harinya sudah mengalami pergeseran drastis.

Karena itu, Kaneki berjanji akan menghabiskan sebanyak apapun hamburger traktiran Hide padanya sekembalinya ia dari studio HySy ini.

Butuh lima menit untuk Kaneki terdiam sembari memikirkan keberadaan Uta si pemilik studio antik itu. Setiap manekin gips yang tertutupi kain tampak semakin mencurigakan. Tetapi, ia tahu jika tindakan _peek a boo _milik Uta adalah cara ia menyambut seorang tamu spesial. Atau begitulah yang dipikirkannya.

Sepuluh menit berlalu dan Kaneki tertunduk pasrah.

"Apa… Uta-_san_ lupa kalau aku akan kemari sore ini?" bisiknya seorang diri. Mata memutari setiap senti mahakarya berupa topeng-topeng _ghoul _di setiap sudut ruang. "Mungkin sedang keluar, ya. Kalau begitu—" Sebuah senyum puas terlekuk di bibirnya. "—_ojyamashimasu*._"

Menyelinap bagi Kaneki tidak pernah sesulit mencuri makanan dari target yang berbadan besar semacam Shachi. Sudah tiga tahun belakangan ini ia terkenal di komunitas _ghoul _dengan sebuah ikon spesifik—tidak hanya dilihat dari ciri khas topeng buatan Uta untuknya ataupun sebutan _one-eyed-ghoul_—mengingat ia bergerak cekatan, cepat, tak meninggalkan jejak, dan licin. Betul-betul menunjukkan formasi _kagune _miliknya—_centipede_. Sebagian besar manusia akan melihat rendah jenis binatang berkaki banyak itu, belum lagi bentuknya yang menjijikkan. Terkadang musuh selalu melupakan esensi terbesar yang dimiliki pihak lawan. Mereka menutup mata karena tak ingin melihat wajah lawan yang menakutkan dan itulah yang dijadikan titik kelemahan mereka. Mempelajari ketidaksukaan musuh adalah cara menaklukan musuh. Klise tapi menjanjikan hasil.

Kaneki gesit dalam memutuskan hal apa yang tengah dilakukannya saat ini. Namun, ia tak bisa memungkiri rasa penasaran yang sejak dulu mengalir di setiap desir pembuluh vena dalam tubuhnya. Ia paham sopan santun, tetapi keinginan menginvasi setiap pojok studio milik Uta-_san_ itu semakin menggebu-gebu. Ia menemukan koridor di antara dua buah manekin. Ada lampu-lampu gantung yang seolah menuntun siapapun untuk bisa memasuki jauh lebih dalam. Jauh lebih dalam.

Atau juga, ada trik baru yang ingin ditunjukkan Uta untuk Kaneki Ken.

Berbentuk oval dengan dinding hitam serta jejeran bingkai-bingkai kaca. Beberapa bingkai dapat dilepas seperti pajangan khusus untuk mode potongan rambut di _barbershop_. Kaneki berusaha berkeliling seperti peminat lukisan artistik di museum kuno. Mengamati dalam senyap goret-goret abstraksi yang berasal dari tinta hitam di kertas-kertas di balik bingkai kaca. Kadang pula ia mengikuti pola garis-garis itu dengan ujung jarinya. Ia tidak mengerti seni, tetapi setidaknya ia mahfum jika Uta-_san _memiliki bakat yang luar biasa. Ia tepat berhenti di satu bingkai. Di salah satu gambar yang menariknya dalam pusaran fantasi. Tanpa banyak pikir, ia menarik bingkai kaca itu dari tempatnya, lalu berencana meminta sesuatu yang _tidak biasa _hari ini pada Uta-_san_. Sekonyong-konyong, begitu berbalik, wajah suram berbentuk topeng _Freddie _mengalihkan dunianya.

"_Boo._"

"Huwaaa! Uta-_san! _Kau mengagetkanku!"

"_Suman_. Aku tadi keluar sebentar untuk membeli sekaleng kopi. Tidak tahunya Kaneki-_kun _malah masuk ke sini. Aku terkesima."

_Bingo. Tapi… terkesima karena apa? Berhasil menguntit bagian lain dari studionya yang menyeramkan ini? _Imbuh Kaneki berusaha menutupi kekagetan di wajahnya.

Uta, seperti biasa, dengan _kakugan _yang siap sedia menyala bagai lampu lalu lintas dari kedua mata miliknya. Ia menelengkan wajah ke satu sisi, sedikit mengerutkan alis. "Apa Kaneki-_kun _butuh sesuatu dengan benda yang Kaneki-_kun _sedang genggam itu? Jika tidak, Kaneki-_kun _bisa mengembalikannya ke tempat di mana Kaneki-_kun _mengambilnya."

Kaneki menaikkan alisnya beberapa senti, menghitung berapa banyak Uta menyebut namanya itu. Ia cepat-cepat tersadar dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya.

"A-ah, _sou. Gomen_. Tapi… Uta-_san, _boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Hm?"

Kaneki menimbang-nimbang, meluruskan pandangannya pada punggung Uta yang mulai melangkah meninggalkannya. Memutuskan untuk berterus terang sebelum keinginannya yang muncul secara ajaib sirna terbawa badai salju.

"Apa Uta-_san _hanya membuatkan topeng untuk _ghoul_?"

"Hm, hm." Ia berhenti sesaat. Berdehem panjang. "Hmmmm, pelangga manusia juga semakin banyak. Berkat Kaneki-_kun _dan revolusi CCG kurasa."

"Bu-bukan, maksudku—apa Uta-_san _hanya mendesain topeng saja? Tidak ada yang lain, mungkin seperti—membuatkan tato?" Di ujung kalimat, suara Kaneki mengecil.

_Kakugan _milik Uta tampak dua kali lebih besar saat ia berbalik menatap sosok Kaneki yang terlihat malu-malu kucing mengutarakan pertanyaannya. Sambil menggaruk pipi dengan telunjuknya, pemuda yang dibesarkan dengan cara yang rumit sebagai _ghoul _dan terlahir untuk menahan beban berat di dunianya yang tidak wajar ini masih begitu polos jika dilihat baik-baik. Uta sangat jarang menarik sudut bibirnya, apakah untuk sekadar tersenyum atau memerlihatkan emosi dalam dirinya. Namun, ia menemukan hal menarik dalam pribadi _ghoul _unik ini.

"Dulu aku juga mentato, jadi aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apa-apa jika kau bertanya sehebat apa hasil tatoku sekarang. Jangan bilang kalau Kaneki-_kun—"_

Belum selesai dengan kalimatnya, Kaneki sudah memotong. Lantang.

"Aku ingin dibuatkan tato ini, boleh 'kan? Uta-_san_?"

Uta terkesima sekaligus bingung. Ia melipat lengan, memikirkan lamat-lamat sebelum menjawab permintaan tiba-tiba Kaneki padanya. Belum lagi dengan fakta jika kebutuhan dan suplai tidak memadai untuk saat ini. Pemilik studio HySy itu menggosok-gosok dagunya, berpikir.

"Kau mau ukuran sebesar apa untuk tato bergambar itu, Kaneki-_kun_? Dan ngomong-ngomong, sebenarnya gambar ini hanya _trial _saja. Jelek."

"_I'ie! _Ini tidak jelek, Uta-_san! _Menurutku sangat bernilai seni! Apalagi… jika dilihat secara cermat, kurasa tato ini akan mengingatkanku pada sesuatu." Seketika, tatapan Kaneki melembut saat menatap lukisan model gambar tato di balik bingkai kaca yang dipeluknya. "Jika boleh, aku mau—ukuran sebesar punggungku?"

Uta setuju dengan anggukan. "_Sou, sou_. Aku tidak akan membantahnya. Tapi… kau yakin dengan ukuran besar? Biasanya pemula akan memilih ukuran mini lho, Kaneki-_kun_. Aku takut jika kemampuanku saat ini akan merusak hasilnya kelak."

Kaneki Ken cukup mengembangkan senyum lebarnya. Merah semu di pipinya kembali mewarnai putih pucat akibat dinginnya salju beberapa saat lalu. Uta menghela nafas pendek, bergumam, lalu mengangguk. Berharap semoga jari-jarinya tidak kaku saat memegang alat-alat tato yang tidak lagi digunakannya selama bertahun-tahun lamanya. _Plus, _percobaan pertamanya dengan pelanggan unik bernama Kaneki Ken itu.

"Baiklah. Sebenarnya jika bukan Kaneki-_kun _yang meminta, aku pasti langsung menolak. Tetapi, Kaneki-_kun _adalah pelanggan favoritku, ditambah lagi dengan fakta aku berteman baik dengan seorang _hiiro _di komunitas _ghoul _dan manusia. Adalah suatu kebanggan bisa menerima permintaannya. Bukan begitu?"

"Haha. Aku bukan _hiiro, _Uta-_san_. Semua ini juga berkat Uta-_san _dan yang lainnya, bukan?"

"Kami hanya pemain tambahan, Kaneki-_kun_. Selebihnya adalah hasil kerja keras Kaneki-_kun_ sendiri."

"Begitu—ya?" Sontak, ada sepasang mata yang terjatuh ke arah kaki-kaki yang lunglai.

Uta semakin menelengkan wajahnya. Miring ke sisi di mana ia dapat melihat wajah Kaneki lebih jelas. "Yang terbaik di antara semua kisah yang telah terjadi ialah… kita tak harus saling membunuh. Dan, hei, aku akhirnya bisa menikmati bagaimana makanan manusia itu yang sesungguhnya. Kalau boleh dibilang, jauh lebih enak."

Senyum di bibir pemilik studio HySy itu melebar. Kaneki mengangkat wajahnya dan membalas dengan hal yang sama.

"Dan, ah—sebenarnya aku ada beberapa permintaan mengenai tato yang Kaneki-_kun _inginkan. Kuharap Kaneki-_kun _memperhatikannya baik-baik, oke?"

"Oke."

Keduanya meninggalkan ruang oval itu dengan kesepakatan kecil. Padahal, justru awal kedatangan Kaneki hanyalah untuk meminta Uta memperbaiki topengnya yang hancur lebur. Tiada yang bisa memastikan jika rasa penasaran akan membawa pada hal lain yang jauh lebih menyenangkan. Setidaknya, Kaneki akan pulang ke distrik 20 sambil membawa oleh-oleh. Perihal orang pertama yang akan diperlihatkannya—sepertinya ia sudah bisa memerkirakannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si narsistik bersurai ungu violet aneh itu. Tukang pembuat rusuh yang hobi mengendus-endus. Memikirkannya saja membuat penat di kepala Kaneki bertambah.

Melihat tindak-tanduk Kaneki yang berubah, Uta menoleh sebentar. "Kaneki-_kun_? Apa ada masalah?"

"_I'ie, daijobu_. Aku hanya… sedang merencakan sesuatu."

"Hm, hm." Sebaik-baiknya pemilik toko, alangkah baiknya untuk menutup mulut jikalau si pelanggan tak ingin menceritakan apapun. Setibanya mereka di ruang steril yang tak lama dibuka, Uta memersilakan Kaneki untuk masuk terlebih dahulu. "Selamat datang di alam lain yang tak pernah kuperlihatkan ini. Maaf jika bau klor terlalu menyengat di hidungmu, Kaneki-_kun_."

"Haha. Tidak apa-apa, Uta-_san_."

"Nah, kau boleh duduk di kursi itu selagi aku mempersiapkan alat tatonya, oke?"

"Yap."

Kaneki merasa rileks begitu ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi empuk yang ditunjukkan Uta padanya. Ia memejamkan mata, mengingat satu hal. Tapi, ia tidak terlalu mencemaskannya seperti dirinya di masa lalu. Lagipula, ia akan menerima sengatan jarum-jarum tato sebentar lagi.

Uta tiba dengan aksesoris yang membungkus setengah wajah dan tubuhnya. Seperti seorang dokter gigi yang siap mencabut gigi pasiennya. Pria itu meminta Kaneki untuk bangkit dan mengganti posisi duduk ke baring telungkup di atas brankar besi. Uta mempersiapkan anestetik lokal dan juga alkohol di sepanjang punggung Kaneki.

"Pemula akan merasakan sakit, tapi aku yakin Kaneki-_kun _tidak akan merasakan apapun."

Setengah bercanda, Kaneki semakin waswas. "Kuharap begitu."

"Nah, ayo kita mulai. Kuharap tanganku masih melukis sebagus dahulu."

Satu jarum masuk dan Kaneki paham impuls nyeri akan mengalir melewati serabut saraf tubuhnya secepat kilat. Butuh sepersekian detik hingga rasa nyeri itu memudar dan tergantikan oleh perasaan estatik yang luar biasa aneh. Lama-kelamaan bagai tersengat semut-semut kecil seperti saat ia masih kecil. Ia hanya berharap jika apa yang kelak muncul di punggungnya adalah satu hal yang takkan pernah hilang dari hidupnya.

_The centipede. _

Seperti itulah ia dan lukisan di tubuhnya.

Bagai menjadi wujud dari aklamasi berakhirnya penderitaan yang telah dilewatinya sebagai seorang _ghoul _dan juga manusia.

"_Arigatou, _Uta-_san_."

Kaneki Ken adalah transformasi dari _centipede _yang bertahan hidup dari serangan seleksi alam yang berat.

"_Doumo, my hiiro._"

* * *

**The End**

* * *

_Ojyamashimasu : _maaf, saya mengganggu. Digunakan saat seseorang atau seorang tamu tengah berkunjung ke rumah kolega dan berkenan memasuki rumahnya.

_Suman _dari kata _Sumanai : _sama dengan _gomennasai._

_Hiiro : _orang Jepang kalo bilang _hero _jadinya _hiiro. _

_Centipede : _secara harafiah berarti kelabang. Si kaki seribu.

**A/N:**

Sepertinya, saya akan melanjutkan _parte 2 _dengan '_Trashiyama' _sebagai aktor tambahan bersama Kaneki. _You know who I mean. _Wkwkwk.

_Thanks for reading, anw. =)_


End file.
